inhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusalith Amaquelin
' Medusalith Amaquelin', also known as Medusa or Queen Medusa, is an Inhuman and the Queen of Attilan. Biography Medusa was the first of two children born to the Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Her parents elected to expose her to the mutagenic Terrigen Mists when she was an infant, endowing her with animated hair. While still an adolescent, she began to make frequent visits to the isolation cell of Black Bolt and learned to communicate with him in their own version of sign language. Medusa and Black Bolt developed a bond that blossomed into love when Black Bolt was first allowed out of his cell at age eighteen. Currently, Medusa and Black Bolt are the King and Queen of Attilan, often opposed by Black Bolt's brother. Relatives *Kobar (maternal grandfather) *La (maternal grandmother) *Quelin (father) *Ambur (mother) *Azur (maternal aunt) *Mander (maternal uncle-by-marriage) *Crystalia Amaquelin (sister) *Blackagar Boltagon (husband) *Ahura Boltagon (son) *Karnak Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) *Triton Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) *Psynapse (paternal cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (brother-in-law) *Ronan (brother-in-law) *Pietro Maximoff (ex-brother-in-law) *Luna Maximoff (niece) Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Physiology: Even without using the Terrigen Mists, centuries of selective breeding have given the Inhumans certain advantages over humans. The average lifespan of Inhumans is approximately 150 years and most have strength, reaction times, speeds, and endurance which are superior to those of humanity's most perfect physical specimens due to their eugenically superior heritage. Medusa, like most other Inhumans, possesses these enhanced physical attributes and extended lifespan to an undetermined degree. Trichokinesis: Medusa has the ability to control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. An invisible field permeates her mutagenically altered hair cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction with one another to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can mentally move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind people or object with her hair as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she can lift with her arms. However, her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of the object(s) that she lifts; instead, it is held aloft by the invisible force coursing through and surrounding her hair. Medusa is even capable of performing delicate and/or intricate manipulations with her hair such as picking a lock or threading a needle as well as complex acts of coordination such as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair through a form of mental feedback from her invisible field. *''Highly Resilient Hair:'' Medusa possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness. Her hair, which is approximately six feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a quarter percent loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair that is two feet long can support approximately 6.4 pounds; a fist-sized lock of her hair can support about 750 pounds; her whole head of hair can lift about 1.6 tons. Weaknesses Contamination: Due to the Inhumans living within a closed society for many millennia, all Inhumans have a far lower threshold to disease and pollution than their human counterparts. As such, exposure to even the slightest bit of pollution or minor exposure to a particular disease can prove deadly to the Inhumans. Even seemingly minor diseases, such as a common cold, can cause devastating effects to an Inhuman. Category:Individuals Category:House of Agon Category:Universal Inhumans Category:Frightful Four Category:Lady Liberators Category:Fantastic Four Category:Inhuman Royal Guard Category:Illuminati Category:Future Foundation Category:New Attilan Security Force Category:Axis Category:A-Force Category:New Attilanians Category:Attilanians Category:Royalty Category:Interpreters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:White Skin Category:Inhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Attilan Category:Superhuman Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Trichokinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Vulnerability to Pollution Category:Vulnerability to Disease